1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of health equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention solves the problem of construction of the universal movable and easily articulated hospital bed for nursing the immobile patients while they are lying or eating, with the help of only one person, and most of all, for physiological purposes, regardless of age, sex and physical weight of the patient.
The invention solves the problem of the construction and installation of belts for fastening the immobile patients from transverse and longitudinal moving, while the patient is removed to the sitting position.
The invention solves the technical problem: the protection of the immobile patients against decubitus, using the constructive solution of antidecubitus mattress both in the process of prevention and in the process of treating decubitus.
The invention solves the problem of the construction of the middle (sitting) part of the bed used mainly for physiological purposes of the patients in their sitting position on the bed itself.
The invention solves the problem of construction and installation of the mechanism for electrical and mechanical adjustments of the angles of slope of the mobile parts of bed. Therefore bed could be converted into the form of (arm) chair for physiological purposes or some other useful actions, by adjusting the angles of slope of the mobile parts of the bed in the required position from zero to maximum inclination of the back part and part below the knees. The invention solves the problem of construction and installation of additional bed equipment, specially designed for bathing the immobile patients on the bed itself with only one person in charge.
The problem of nursing the immobile patients with nowadays solutions is familiar to all medical physicians who deal professionally with this kind of issue. We are talking about hard, often inhumane and unhygienic conditions for nursing the immobile patients which often includes more than one person involved in any form of patient care. The problem is far more complex if nursing is done in family circle.
The familiar constructional solutions of the hospital bed do not possess performances that above mentioned bed offers, for nursing the immobile patients from the aspect of simple, humane and above all functional service.
Analyzing the familiar solutions we can conclude that patients' extremities could be injured when we need to move them for no matter what purpose, especially when the patients are of heavy weight. The offered solution of hospital bed appreciably protects the patients against both physical, as well as psychological pressures of the personnel in charge of his care. This becomes apparent during long durational and several years lasting care of the immobile patients. Beside, the possible problems between patients and hospital personal are considerably reduced because of the conveniences of the offered constructional solution.
The invention, contrary to the beds that are nowadays used for the immobile patients, provides humane and high quality care of the immobile patients with only one person in charge.
The invention, contrary to the beds which are nowadays used for the immobile patients, provides preventive protection against decubitus using the antidecubitus mattress, in other words, rapid healing of decubitus.
The invention, contrary to the beds that are nowadays used for the immobile patients, solves the problem of bathing the patients on the bed itself using the additional equipment.
Using the mechanism for electrical or mechanical adjustment of the angles of slope of the mobile parts of bed you can convert it into the form of (arm) chair for physiological purposes or some other useful actions, or to be precise, you can adjust the angles of slope of the mobile parts of bed into the required position from zero to maximum inclination of the back part and the part below the knees, that is, there is a possibility to adjust only the back part of the bed into the required angle of slope, while the part bellow the knees remains in the horizontal position.
The special advantage of the above mentioned invention is also its universal usage for all other profiles of patients